1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle, and in particular to a straddle-type vehicle having a reserve tank disposed below the seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A straddle-type vehicle known in the art includes an engine that drives a rear wheel, an exhaust pipe connected with the engine and extending toward the rear from the engine, a radiator, and a reserve tank that stores cooling water for the radiator (for example, see JP-A-2005-069208).
When the reserve tank included in this type of straddle-type vehicle has a large capacity, the reserve tank is disposed below a seat and inward of the exhaust pipe in the vehicle width direction. This space is sufficiently wide so as not to expose the reserve tank to the outside.
According to this straddle-type vehicle, however, the reserve tank is heated by the exhaust pipe which exhausts high-temperature gas produced from the engine.
To reduce heat transmitted from the exhaust pipe to the reserve tank, it is considered that a distance sufficient for avoiding transmission of heat from the exhaust pipe is provided between the exhaust pipe and the reserve tank. In this case, the length of the surroundings of the reserve tank disposed below the seat in the vehicle width direction increases, and therefore the foot of the rider cannot easily contact the ground.